Conversa:KaiserLeomon4ever/@comment-34547001-20180216190924
Bem creio que a maioria de vocês me conheça sou Alexandre José de Carvalho ou "KaiserLeomon" tenho 46 anos (sendo que completei 46 no ultimo dia 27 ) mas muitas vezes me sinto como se tivesse muito menos . Nasci em 27 de junho de 1971 sou natural da cidade de Guarulhos São Paulo . Sobre mim eu sempre adorei cartoons e animes mesmo que na época eu ainda não soubesse que existia uma diferença entre os dois ... sendo eu um " ancião de 46 anos " pude acompanhar a maioria dos desenhos animados e animes mais famosos que passaram aqui ... de cartoons os imortais Tom e Jerry , Pica-Pau , Looney Tunes , Dom Pixote ( Huckleberry Hound ) , Pepe Legal ( Quick Draw McGraw ) , Zé Colméia ( Yogi Bear ) , Bibo Pai e Boby Filho ( Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy ) , Leão da Montanha ( Snagglepuss ) , Manda-Chuva ( Top Cat ) , A Corrida Maluca ( The Wacky Races ) , Os Ho-ho-límpicos ( Laff-A-Lympics) , Scooby-Doo , Os Flintstones , Os Jetsons , Space Ghost , Os Herculoides , Galaxy Trio , O Jovem Sansão e Golias , Homem-Pássaro , Jonny Quest entre inumeráveis que não caberiam todos aqui ... De animes os primeiros que assisti foram A Princesa e O Cavaleiro , Kimba O Leão Branco , Fantomas , Shadow Boy , Sawamu o Demolidor , O Judoca , Speed Racer , Super Dínamo , Pinocquio , Marte o Menino Biônico , Patrulha Estelar/Yamato , Macross ...Deus ... foram tantos ... alguns inclusive humildes desconhecidos que não tinham lá muitos fãs mas que eu amava mesmo assim ... Gostava de ler historias em quadrinhos de super-heróis da Marvel e DC Comics na época em que essas duas editoras escreviam historias clássicas imortais ... Gosto dos personagens mais massas brutas Hulk , O Coisa , Savage Dragon , Marreta dos Wild.C.A.T.S. , Impacto da Cyberforce , The Pitt da Image , Barbaric da Força Monstro , Primaz da Ultra Força do Universo Malibu , Fuji do Stormwatch , Bebê Gnu/Baby Wildebeest dos Jovens Titãs , Esmaga Átomo da Sociedade da Justiça da America , Tygrus de Batman the Animated Series , Leatherhead , Traximus e Comandante Mozar de TMNT , Demônio da Tasmânia de Liga da Justiça Internacional ...Adoro caras enormes que sejam também todo corações e que provem que essa historia de que ser grande é sinônimo de ser burro e inútil é um grande preconceito infundado criado pelos nerds ... e gostava dos humildes personagens patinhos feios destas editoras ... O Fera dos X-Men , Bill Raio Beta , Pássaro Trovejante dos Exilados , Hulk 2099 , J2 o Filho do Fanático , Skaar o Filho do Hulk , Homem-Dragão , Caliban da X-Force , Pedreira / Rockslide , Hulk Vermelho , Leão Negro , Zé Gatão , Ursa Maior , Sasquatch , mas ultimamente não tenho lido mais nada ... os quadrinhos de super-heróis perderam a magia para mim ... é um tal de " mega-sagas mirabolantes e rocambolescas que prometem ' mudar para sempre a vida de tal personagem , grupo , universo ' " mas cujas mudanças duram apenas até vir um outro autor roteirista e as descartar ... e os personagens não envelhecem , não amadurecem , não evoluem ... isso acabou me cansando ... não que eu não goste destes personagens ... eu os adoro ... cresci com eles ... mas gostaria de ver nos quadrinhos coisas como Liga da Justiça Sem Limites , Superman e Batman the Animated Series , Super-Choque , Projeto Zeta , Batman Beyond , O BATMAN , Justiça Jovem e outros que foram revoluções reais ... Eu sempre adorei personagens do tipo "Homens e Mulheres Feras" porque já houve um tempo nos quadrinhos em que toda super-equipe que se prezasse tinha que ter pelo menos um ou mais super-heróis "Bestiais" .Porém atualmente não é mais assim ...O que é hoje em dia um personagem "Bestial" igual o Fera dos X-Men nos modernos quadrinhos de super-heróis ? Abasolutamente Nada . Só um peso morto para a equipe que existe unicamente para "apanhar" de tudo e de todos ! Hoje em dia um super-herói ou super-heroina Homens e Mulheres Feras são sempre os primeiros a serem humilhantemente derrotados em qualquer historia de super-heróis . São sempre os primeiros a tomar um nocaute para um telepata ou telecinetico , a levarem uma centena de socos num estalar de dedos para algum super-velocista , a serem transformados em churrasquinho por super-heróis ou super-vilões com poderes energeticos , a serem engolidos vivos por metamorfos , a serem atirados em orbita por teleportadores , a levar surras humilhantes de super-humanos donos de super-agilidade , reflexos , força e velocidade super-humanos , com super-sentidos animais hiper-aguçados , fator de cura hiper-acelerado e garras e presas hiper-afiadas ou então para super-humanos todo poderosos iguais : Superman , Thor , Hulk , Hulk Vermelho , Skaar o Filho do Hulk , O Coisa , Selvagem Mulher-Hulk / Lyra , Mulher-Hulk Vermelha , Mulher-Hulk , Mulher-Maravilha , Supergirl , Poderosa , Shazam / Capitão Marvel , Mary Marvel , Caçador de Marte , Sentry o Sentinela , Gladiador etc além de sempre serem a " escolha obvía " quando é para " matarem alguém " de suas super-equipes . Simplesmente acabou-se todo respeito , valor e relevancia que personagens iguais O Fera dos X-Men já tiveram o que é lamentavel pois já houve um tempo em que personagens iguais a ele eram indispensaveis . Hoje ? Não mais . Temos sua excelência real e infalivel matador de Entidades Fênix Homem de Ferro para que precisariamos ter um Fera , um Sasquatch , um Lobinho , uma Lupina , uma Garota-Tubarão , um Ursa Maior , um Bebê Gnu , um Wylde dos Renegados , um Warwolf dos Howling Commandos of S.H.I.E.L.D. , um The Astounding Wolf-Man , um Boreas / Northwind da Corporação Infinito , um Tomcat / Tommy Bronson , um Tygrus de Batman the Animated Series , um Solovar de Liga da Justiça , e todos os outros personagens bestiais de super-grupos das grandes editoras de quadrinhos ? Realmente lamentavel que seja assim ... todavia é ... Sobre mim eu gosto de desenhar ... não sou nenhum " gênio " nem sou " brilhante " mas mesmo assim de vez em quando me atrevo a rabiscar algumas coisas ... gosto de desenhar super-heróis mesmo não lendo mais como eu falei eu cresci com estes personagens e os amo a todos de igual modo ... fico triste quando um deles " morre " por mais irreal e pouco permanente que a morte tenha se tornado nos quadrinhos ... porque eu sempre penso " Esse personagem não é assim tão importante ...e se esse eles não quiserem ressuscitar ? " ... Gosto de musica ... nada muito exagerado nem que esteja " na moda " ... gosto de musicas que tenham poesia nas letras não estas coisas que tocam atualmente ... filmes gosto de simples e despretensiosos filmes de " cine pipoca " a maioria dos meus favoritos já foram exibidos e reprisados até a exaustão na sessão da tarde ... seriados gostava muito da época em que se queríamos ver ficção cientifica , aventura , comedia , policial , família bastava ligar a TV e assistir as séries que passavam no final da tarde na Globo , SBT , Record ( antes dela ser comprada pela Igreja Universal e certas series virarem " coisas do Demônio " ou de apresentadoras louras com crise de estrelismo arruinarem sozinhas a programação infantil da dita emissora ... ) hoje ? Só nos resta aquele Melrose Place tupiniquim interminável do " Malhação " , ou programas do mundo cão de auditório , entrevistas e tal ... é inacreditável mas a 41 anos atras com a televisão só tendo 13 canais tínhamos muito mais opções do que temos hoje ... livros ... amo livros ... por mais facilidades que a internet nos dê hoje em dia nada substitui para mim ler um bom livro novo recém publicado ou antigo cheirando a tinta e ficar imaginando na minha mente os lugares , os personagens as cenas ... triste , trágico , terrível sera o dia que as pessoas por terem todos os livros digitalizados e salvos em arquivos na internet deixem de escrever livros e decidam nunca mais publicar nenhum ... bastaria um hacker insano ou grupo de pessoas que considerem tudo " ideias decadentes " plantar um vírus que delete além de qualquer possibilidade de restauração todos os arquivos digitais com os livros gravados para num passe de magicas nos perdermos seculos de conhecimento nobre e inestimável ... além disso na internet todo conhecimento e informação podem ser editados e reescritos da maneira que aqueles que detêm e dominam o conhecimento quiserem para fazer as pessoas pensarem da maneira que desejarem ... livros escritos são inestimáveis para desmentir pseudo-verdades e fatos mentirosos que aqueles que manipulam o saber moderno desejam passar . Eles são tesouros da mente e eu vou chorar no dia que a humanidade simplesmente decidir queimar todos os livros e destruir todas as bibliotecas ... não jogo videogames mas gosto de ver os outros jogarem e zerarem o game ... tenho raiva de jogadores que não gostam que os outros os assistam e desligam o videogame na cena final , puxam a tomada do arcade ou saem andando arrogantemente sem terem terminado como se dissessem " Tó ! Termina você ..." juro que nestes casos tenho vontade de pegar a cabeça do sujeito e arrebenta-la através da tela ... se eu fosse um incomodo ou um inconveniente mas eu só queria ver a sequência final de animação e não é porque eu " não joguei " que no caso eu me veria no direito arrogante de fazer isso com outra pessoa caso nossas posições fossem inversas e fosse eu jogando com a pessoa que me fez isso assistindo...sorte que eu odeio violência e nem com o cara mais escroto da face da terra que me fizesse isso eu partiria para briga de maneira nenhuma ... odeio violência ... odeio brigar mesmo que seja apenas na base dos insultos ... hoje em dia todos sabem como ninguém como " odiar " , " desprezar " e " humilhar " mas poucos se lembram de como fazer para " amar " , " perdoar " e " ajudar "... lamento isso ... gostava de jogar RPGs de mesa mas ultimamente me desinteressei ... Sobre minha pessoa ... não há muito o que dizer ... sou completamente destituído de qualquer atrativo particular e tenho uma aparência comum de nerd de internet ... sou gordinho ... nem exageradamente obeso , nem pouco apenas um pouco fora de forma ... tenho cabelos castanhos ... olhos negros ...pele clara ...não me visto de maneira particularmente impressionante ... pessoalmente sou uma pessoa até bem tímida , não tenho problemas em conversar com os outros nem nada mas eu dificilmente iniciaria uma conversa com alguém , chavecaria uma garota nem nada do tipo , eu sou do tipo romântico e para mim penso que uma relação tem que ser baseada em respeito , confiança e amor dos dois lados ... não suporto homens ou mulheres que apreciem humilhar seus namorados ou namoradas na frente até mesmo dos pais destes para mostrar quem manda na relação ... do mesmo modo eu odeio discutir com outras pessoas ... pode até não parecer devido aquilo que eu já falei neste fórum mas eu não sinto prazer em ter que discutir com ninguém , não sou desses usuários do tipo troll que quando começam uma discussão não param até destruir a outra pessoa ou que apreciem humilha-la ou fazer piadas sarcásticas ... e podem apostar quando eu faço qualquer uma dessas coisas eu me sinto horrível depois ... amo Digimon que para mim é a melhor e mais maravilhosa série de anime que eu já vi e eu espero poder ver esta serie por quanto tempo eu puder ainda ... Signo: Câncer Cidade: Guarulhos-São Paulo/SP Hobbies: Desenhar , Ler Cor Favorita: Azul Comida Favorita: Bife a Milanesa Animes Favoritos: Dragon Ball Z, Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Samurai Troopers,Shurato,Digimon,Pokémon,Monster Rancher,Medabots, Patrulha Estelar/Yamato,Street Fighter II-V Mangás Favoritos: Nenhum especifico Games Favoritos: Eu não jogo . Eu assisto jogarem. Estilo de Musica: MPB,Pop,Rock , Clássica Gosta: Ajudar . Odeia: Pessoas que apreciam fazer o mau por qualquer meio aos outros e que se gabam disso arrogantemente como se estivessem citando uma grande característica de caráter . Qualidades: Prestativo . Defeitos: Falta de Paciência com os outros.